Dragon Booster: The Final Battle
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Armegedon has gathered the league of eight, can the Dragon Booster Team stop him? Read and find out.


Hey guys, this is something that popped up after watching the last two episodes of Dragon Booster before they went on the extended 'break' before Dragon Booster Academy. After seeing the battle against Armegedon and Artha's determination to see the Drag Ball competition through to the end, this scene couldn't help but pop into my head with no intention of leaving.

This is a One-Shot about the finale of Dragon Booster. The Finale. The Last Battle to decide the end of the Dragon Human War: The Ultimate Battle against Armegedon.

I can go on and on until someone slaps me, but it gets the point across. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything related to Dragon Booster or any of its characters. This is a fan-based ending, nothing more. (Please note that Lance may or may not be the Blue Draconium Dragon Booster and may not be named the Lightning Booster.)

(Story Begin)

Things weren't looking good. Armegedon had revived the League of Eight despite the Dragon Boosters' best efforts. He had gathered an army to attack Dragon City, but it was ready. The Dragon Booster and his Team had rallied the City's Humans and Dragons to fight alongside each other to fight against Armegedon's forces while the Dragon Booster Team led a direct assault on Armegedon himself.

A fierce battle ensued, one where the Draconium output rivaled Dragonball Z's Power Levels for comparison. After a long and tiring battle, the Dragon Booster Team was forced back into the City where the other combatants had stopped the rampaging Dragons from wreaking too much Havoc upon their beloved city. With the Dragon Boosters down, the battle was soon to be lost as Armegedon was preparing for his final attack upon Dragon City when the Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend started to get up.

"Armegedon!" said Artha, the Gold Draconium Dragon Booster, despite all the pain he was in, "We WON'T let you destroy this City."

Soon the others got up as well.

"The Dragon Booster's right!" agreed Kitt, the Red Draconium Fire Booster, "As long as we have breath in our bodies, we will never stop fighting!"

"We have the WILL of the Dragons and Humans!" added Parmon, the Green Draconium Power Booster, "We won't lose to the likes of you!"

"That's right!!" said Lance, brother to Artha and the Blue Draconium Lightning Booster, "You have no place in our world and we don't want your kind around!"

"We've had war LONG enough!" finished Moordryd, the Black Draconium Shadow Booster, "I've learned that the hard way. We will never let the likes of you plague our Planet AGAIN!"

"_**Bold words,**_" mocked Armegedon, "_**but ultimately worthless. I cannot be stopped!! With the League of Eight and my army of Dragons, I WILL rid this world of you pathetic humans once and for all!**_"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!" shouted Artha, turning to the crowd behind his team, "It's time guys! We can defeat him, but we must all work together to Release the Dragon AND the Human!"

"RIGHT!" agreed the Fighters.

"Alright guys," said Artha to his friends, "Let's end this!"

The others nodded as they got into position between the crowd and Armegedon.

"IGNITE THE FIRE!!" shouted the Fire Booster, maximizing her power.

"AWAKEN THE POWER!!" yelled the Power Booster.

"ILLUMINATE THE LIGHTNING!!" followed the Lightning Booster.

"UNLEASH THE SHADOWS!!" called out the Shadow Booster.

"RELEASE! THE! DRAGON!" finished the Dragon Booster.

All five Draconium Colors of Balance shown brightly around the five Dragon Boosters of Balance. The crowd then joined them in the chant to raise that power beyond their max, all the way to infinity and beyond.

(AN1)

"Release the Dragon! Release the Human!" chanted the crowd over and over.

"_**IT IS USELESS!!**_" shouted Armegedon, "_**NO ONE CAN MATCH **__**MY**__** POWER!!**_"

Release the Dragon! Release the Human!

Release the Dragon! Release the Human!

Release the Dragon! Release the Human!

The chant continued as the glow intensified.

"_**BEHOLD MY GREATEST ATTACK!! NOTHING CAN STOP IT!!**_" shouted Armegedon, releasing the biggest burst of Black Draconium to the ever-chanting crowd of Dragon City Citizens.

Release the Dragon! Release the Human!

Release the Dragon! Release the Human!

RELEASE THE DRAGON! RELEASE THE HUMAN!!

The glow continued to grow until it blinded everything within ten Dracometers (AN2) of the City. It blocked the attack and dissipated it with ease, yet never dimmed a bit.

"_**NO!! IT CAN'T BE!!**_" exclaimed Armegedon in fear.

"IT _IS!!_" countered Artha, "FEEL THE DRACONIUM POWER OF DRAGON CITY!!"

"_AND PARISH!!_" joined in the other Draconium Boosters.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" shouted Armegedon in pain, before finally disintegrating into nothingness, along with the League of Eight.

And just like that, it was over, the Battle for Dragon City and the Second Dragon-Human War. All thanks to the Dragon Boosters and his friends.

* * *

After the Draconium Power faded, Mortis stepped forward to Artha and the others.

"You have done more than I could ever ask for," thanked Mortis, also known as Conner Penn, Artha and Lance's father, "Let this be remembered for many generations in the future that Humans and Dragons that work together can do more than any one could ever do alone."

"Thanks Mortis," said the Dragon Booster.

"Yeah," said the Shadow Booster, not totally comfortable working together with Artha and his friends, but would still do so if need be, "So does this mean our Amulets and Gauntlets aren't needed anymore?"

"I wouldn't put them up just yet," said Drakkus, walking up with his Dragon, "Just because Armegedon is destroyed doesn't mean that evil itself is destroyed. There may yet be another like Armegedon that tries to start another Dragon-Human War. So, just be on guard for if, and maybe when, that day comes."

Drakkus then ran off, since he too was uncomfortable being so exposed, as he was, since someone could still reveal his secret of being Word Paynn, father of Moordryd and head of Paynn enterprises.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble," said the Shadow Booster before he too ran off in his own direction back to his home.

"Well," commented Dragon Booster, "That ain't nothing new."

"Can't really blame him," agreed Lightning Booster, "It's best we give him his privacy."

Soon enough everyone made their way back to their homes. The Dragon City Council had canceled all races until further notice and took about another month before reinstating them. All Down City Crew Members and other City Racers agreed NOT to get too rough with the races, but they couldn't promise the same thing as time went on.

Life had returned to normal, for the most part. The races picked back up and continued as all the Down City Crews did there best to race, and battle eventually, with honor. Artha and his friends continued racing as well, if only for the enjoyment of it. But they, along with Moordryd, would still keep a watch out in case someone decided to start trouble in Dragon City again. They would be the ever watchful Dragon Boosters of Dragon City, sworn to defend it from all who wished to cause chaos and conflict, until the next Generation was ready.

So, all must stand ready for nobody knows who will be the next Dragon Booster. They must all know how to: Release! The! Dragon!

(Story End)

AN1: I know this may be copywriting Buzz Lightyear, but it's really not.

AN2: This would probably be the equivalent of kilometers to us.

Well, you may hate it or like it, but just remember it's just something short to cover a possible ending for Dragon Booster, should they ever continue to this point. R&R so I can get feedback on how I did.

Sorry, no romance in this or pairings to say, but personally I favor Artha/Kitt and Beau/Wildfire. So, please leave some commentary on how I did and you can make your own if you wish. I just thought I'd do something general. So, until my next update…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
